


Total Corruption

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chipped Catra, Corrupted Catra, Creampie, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, G!P Catra, Girl Penis, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, She-ra - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: She-Ra infectada se encuentra con la Catra corrompida y ambas follan con una invitada que se le une después //No tiene mucho sentido.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Total Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Unas cuantas notas antes de que comiences a leer y me incendien la casa:  
> No soy experto en escribir trios así que esto podría salir bien o mal.
> 
> Tengo un aviso importante al final de las notas así que pasen a leerlo.

—Je —Se escuchó una risa.

Las venas escarlatas que se expandían por sus brazos musculosos no dejaban de palpitar, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula mientras que sus ojos rojos que ardían con furia no dejaban de mirar el vacío. En su cabeza solo hubo un pensamiento que a cualquiera del inquietaría: Destruir.

Ella quiere destruir cosas así como destruir a la personas con la fuerza que emanaba lo cual sería ironía cuando en un principio se creo como una fuerza para el bien, la corrupción que afligía su cuerpo lo hacía una maquina sedienta de sangre y necesidades.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó alguien con amargura y entonces apareció una sombra— Hey Adora~ —La sombra fue Catra que camina hacía ella, pero era diferente de la que conocía; esta versión de Catra estaba totalmente corrompida por el portal, La mitad de su cuerpo era de un color negro con bordes brillantes de color blanco. La locura era clara en esta versión de Catra y eso para ella fue atractivo y apetecible.

She-Ra no lo pensó más y se abalanzó rápidamente contra la felina que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro esquivando el ataque con facilidad. La rubia soltó un grito de rabia frustrada por el ataque fallido e intentó abalanzarse nuevamente, pero algo la detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban atrapados por zarcillos de color negro que le frenaban el movimiento.

La rubia soltó un grito cargado de rabia y frustración intentando liberarse con sus manos y espada, pero los zarcillos negros también se expandieron por ellos manteniéndola completamente inmóvil y a merced de la Catra corrompida que la observaba con diversión.

—Oh Adora~ —Dijo ladinamente agarrando el mentón de la rubia para ver la expresión de odio, ojos rojos perdidos en el frenesí de la rabia y locura que tenía contra ella—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Siempre gano.

Miraba con diversión a la grandulona que solo soltaba gruñidos y bufidos molestos mientras que las palpitantes venas rojas se seguían extendiendo por su cuerpo.

—Mi grandulona estúpida —Se burló— es hora de que me seas útil querida —Dijo bajándose los pantalones negros revelando una palpitante polla grande, el miembro viril estaba totalmente oscura por la corrupción como gran parte de su cuerpo.

Catra tomó con fuerza el cabello rubio y la estiró para arriba provocando que She-Ra soltara un leve gemido de dolor. La felina tomó nuevamente la quijada amplia y miro los ojos rojos con una sonrisa.

Tomó su miembro que palpitaba en su mano y colocó la punta de la polla en los labios de She-Ra que se negó abrir los labios. Catra lo tomó como un reto así que con ambas manos apretó con fuerza la mandíbula de la mujer gigante provocando que este crujiera levemente haciendo que la boca finalmente abriera un poco. La felina corrompida no espero y metió su polla de golpe en la boca de la rubia amordazándola por completo.

Catra soltó un leve grito de placer al sentir como las paredes de la garganta estaban totalmente calientes y apretando con fuerza su polla mientras que la She-Ra soltaba un chillido molesto por tal intromisión.

—Joder Adora~ —Ladeo mordiéndose el labio con un sonrojo en su rostro y moviendo sus caderas— ¿Quién diría que tu boca sería espectacular? —Felicitó con una sonrisa. Tomó la cabeza de la rubia para mantenerla quita en su lugar mientras embestía con fuerza la garganta de la rubia que se seguía apretando alrededor de su polla.

She-Ra solo pudo mantenerse quieta en su lugar mientras que los zarcillos negros la mantenían atrapada y su boca era violada por una Catra corrompida por la locura. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero podía sentir como su centro cada vez se ponía húmedo y caliente por el deseo mientras que el miembro de la felina estaba en su garganta.

—V-Voy a v-

She-Ra cerró los ojos mientras tragaba el semen que explotaba del miembro. Sintió como la felina salía de ella mientras que los restos de semen yacía en su boca y en su lengua que caían sobre su boca.

La vista de la boca de She-Ra llena de su esencia mientras que las venas rojas cubrían parte de sus mejillas fue muy erótica provocando que su polla estuviera palpitante de nuevo.

—Me voy a divertir contigo —Susurro con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

* * *

Catra mantuvo a She-Ra sobre sus rodillas con culo al aire, el vientre y los pechos permanecieron en el suelo. Miró el trasero desnudo de la mujer gigante dándole una vista del coño libre. Lo curioso es que hubo unas cuantas venas rojas que se extendieron por sus muslos dándole un aspectos más pálido y enfermizo.

La Catra corrompida mantuvo a She-Ra corrupta sobre sus rodillas mientras que su vientre y pechos se presionaban contra el suelo. Catra que estaba detrás de ella miraba el culo de la mujer gigante y debajo de este estaba el coño totalmente desnudo.

Catra agarró las caderas lechosas ignorando la pequeña sensación de aguijoneo en sus manos por las venas rojas y rasguñó. Tomó su miembro con su mano negra y colocó la punta en los labios inferiores que ya estaba lubricado por la excitación de la mujer corrompida. Cuando sintió que la mujer más grande estaba lo suficientemente relajada entró de golpe con una embestida soltando un gemido placentero al sentir las paredes cálidas alrededor de su pene.

—¡Adora! —Gritó la mujer corrompida con placer comenzando a embestir con dureza el centro húmedo de la rubia. Sus orejas captaron los sonidos de jadeo placentero de la rubia que trataba de ocultarlos con gruñidos molestos, aunque fallara miserablemente— ¡Tu coño es asombroso!

Continuó embistiendo de a fuera hacia adentro tocando ciertos puntos dentro de la rubia que provocó que esta ultima temblara. Luego la punta de su polla chocaba constantemente contra la entrada del cuello uterino de la rubia y se sorprendió por un momento ya que pensó que debido al tamaño de ambos cuerpos creyó que no lo alcanzaría. Estaba totalmente equivocada.

She-Ra que estaba perdida por el placer apretando con fuerza sus dientes jadeó —M-más —Suplicó finalmente.

La felina corrompida anchó su sonrisa al escuchar el jadeo de la mujer grandulona y apretó con mas fuerza sus caderas enterrando sus uñas en la piel pálida comenzando con movimientos más bruscos. She-Ra chilló con fuerza cuando su vientre explotó finalmente y llegó al orgasmo corriéndose alrededor de la polla de la felina que seguía golpeando con insistencia su coño hasta que un golpe en particular rompió la barrera llegando a más profundo de su interior llenándola de semen.

Catra salió de la mujer rubia dejando que cayera al suelo rendida. Se limpió el sudor.

—Eres mía, Adora. —Dijo.

—No…

—¿No?

Entonces vio lentamente como She-Ra se levantaba lentamente del suelo mientras que los zarcillos negros se quebraban lentamente dejándola en libertad. Las venas rojas en su piel comenzaron a expandirse aún más dándole un aspecto más espeluznante, pero para Catra era más atractiva. She-Ra se dio la vuelta para ver a la felina con una expresión de furia que hizo que la felina la observara con diversión.

—Eres mía.

Acto seguido la rubia se abalanzó contra la felina que no se movió de su lugar y ambas cayeron al suelo con Catra debajo de ella.

—¿Oh?

—Te voy a hacer mía ahora.

Las manos grandes y fuertes de She-Ra no dudaron en romper el resto de la ropa de Catra corrompida que no luchó para liberarse. Cuando Catra estuvo completamente desnuda, la mujer rubia agarro la polla que estaba dura nuevamente y sin esperar la metió en ella de golpe montándola.

She-Ra montó la polla de la felina con una sonrisa placentera moviéndose de arriba hacía abajo con fuerza llevándolas a las dos a los limites que pensaban que eran inalcanzables. Las garras de la felina no pararon de rasguñar los muslos lechosos rompiendo la piel y sacando sangre que no pareció importarle a la princesa de poder.

Entonces, una sombra diferente se posó sobre ellas y ambas mujeres levantaron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendieron; Sobre ellas estaba también Catra pero parecía muy diferente de la versión corrompida o normal, esta Catra tiene el cabello completamente corto, con ropas blancas pegada a su figura y vieron unos ojos completamente verdes carentes de cualquier emoción con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

—Hola pequeña hermana. —Saludó la nueva Catra.

She-Ra se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de chip color blanco en su nuca y tuvo la tentación de agarrarla por el cuello y apretarlo hasta que crujiera el pequeño objeto junto a su portadora.

—Es muy interesante lo que están haciendo —Dijo aún con la sonrisa en el rostro y cerró brevemente los ojos mientras se abrazaba así misma— Pero no es nada comparado con la luz que me bendice nuestro hermano mayor…

Parecía tan tranquila.

—Tonterías… —Murmuró She-Ra. Con uno de sus manos agarró la cintura de la chica y lo atrajo hacia ella que no peleó.

La Catra con chip a diferencia de la Catra corrompida por el portal es mucho más tranquila con sus movimientos. Su ritmo fue más pausado dejando una ansiada expectación por sus próximos movimientos volviendo a She-Ra completamente loca que estaba ansiosa de satisfacer las necesidades de la otra mujer felina.

Pensó que sería agradable llevarla hasta el límite y luego destruirla haciendo que rogara por clemencia de que la dejara vivir.

Mientras montaba la polla de Catra corrompida, con sus manos rasgó la ropa blanca y limpia de la otra Catra revelando una polla igual de grande que su paralela y se lo llevó directamente a la boca saboreándolo con placer haciendo que la felina de ojos verdes gimiera por el placer y agarrara su cabello. Siguió chupando el movimiento viril observando las expresiones de placer y maravillándose por ello.

Las manos de la felina siguieron agarrando el cabello rubio dirigiendo los movimientos de adentro hacia a fuera sobre el miembro mientras seguía montando la polla que estaba en su coño.

Sus paredes ansiosas temblaron y apretaron el miembro de la felina que estaba en el suelo sintiendo la misma constricción en su vientre de hace minutos y explotó llegando al orgasmo. El pene de la Catra corrompida pulsó en su interior y explotó dentro de ella llenando su matriz de su esencia. She-Ra siguió tratando el miembro de la Catra con chip hasta que esta llegó al orgasmo inundando su boca del preciado liquido blanco siendo derramado un poco en sus exuberantes pechos.

She-Ra tenía una sonrisa siniestra cuando uno de sus dedos recogió un poco de la sustancia blanca de sus pechos y se lo llevó a la boca disfrutando el sabor.

La Catra con chip salió del agarre de She-Ra y caminó atrás de la rubia donde estaba su trasero.

—Je.

La Catra corrompida por el portal tuvo una idea y con sus manos agarró las nalgas de la mujer más grande amasándolo un poco antes de separarlos por completo dando la vista del agujero fruncido trasero a su contraparte.

—Creo que podría llenarse también~

—Oh ho~ —Soltó una gran risa arrodillándose detrás de She-Ra llevando la cabeza de su pollo al agujero fruncido palpando el trasero pálido con sus manos que tenía unas cuantas venas rojas— Es hora de enseñarte lo que mi luz podría hacerle a la oscuridad —Sujetó las caderas de la mujer empujando levemente su miembro hasta que la cabeza entro con cierta dificultad.

La She-Ra corrompida apretó los dientes con dolor dejando escapar gruñidos cuando el nuevo miembro estaba entrando en su trasero. En un empuje difícil y profundo en particular mordió el hombro de la felina corrompida sacando sangre y ahogando un gemido doloroso.

La sensación de tener dos pollas en su interior fue indescriptible; por una parte tenía el miembro de la Catra corrompida golpeando sus paredes vaginales con cierta lentitud esperando a que su contraparte estuviera y por el otro lado tenía el pene de la Catra con chip que seguía metiéndose en su trasero.

La felina terminó de meter toda su polla en el trasero de la rubia con una sensación magnifica de apretamiento por el espacio increíblemente pequeño, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la otra polla de la Catra que estaba debajo de ella siendo separados solo por un delgado musculo.

Ambas Catras comenzaron con movimientos suaves y lentos dejando que la rubia se acostumbrara a su ritmo hasta que la pasión desenfrenada y el deseo carnal se hizo presente embistiendo al mismo tiempo con fuerza y velocidad a una princesa que jadeaba con dolor que se convirtió en placer mientras que en su rostro yacía una sonrisa placentera sacando su lengua.

—A-a-así~ —Dijo entrecortadamente la rubia mientras seguía siendo golpeada magníficamente por ambas felinas que no cesaban sus movimientos golpeando con fuerza.

La Catra con chip que seguía con una sonrisa se subió a la espalda de She-Ra ignorando los aguijones en su piel por las venas rojas y siguió golpeando con fuerza mientras que su mano apretaba la garganta de la rubia volteando su cabeza a un lado para darle un beso en los labios ambas gimiendo por la sensación.

Ambas se separaron por la falta de aire viéndose un momento antes de separarse por completo y la Catra con chip volvió a su posición original reafirmando su agarre en las caderas de la rubia. La Catra corrompida araño el pecho de la rubia y unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre ella.

—E-e-estoy ah-

Ambas Catras siguieron golpeando el coño y trasero de la princesa respectivamente con dureza mientras escuchaban como gritaba con placer. She-Ra dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo al hombro de la felina corrompida que tenía la respiración agitada. Sus paredes inferiores se sentían tan bien que incluso con su útero desgastado por las constantes penetraciones se sentía bien, tampoco puede olvidar que su culo se sentía igual de bien siendo follado por la otra Catra.

En su vientre ya estaba formada la bola de su liberación esperando salir.

Repentinamente la Catra con chip sacó su polla del culo de la rubia ganándose un gruñido de decepción. Tiene una idea. Con una sonrisa amplia metió repentinamente su polla en el coño de la rubia teniendo contacto directo con la polla de su contraparte. Las tres mujeres ahogaron un gemido placentero y en especial She-Ra que solo pudo emitir un jadeo silencioso.

Las dos pollas golpearon constantemente el coño de la rubia en diferentes puntos a la vez y sus cabezas chocaban con el cuello uterino de la rubia que estaba cediendo ante la presión y fuerza de ambas. Ambas Catras sintieron sus pollas muy unidas causando fricción entre ellas misma dando una sensación orgásmica.

—M-Me esto-

Gritó entonces She-Ra llegando finalmente el orgasmo soltando el contenido de su vientre y corriéndose alrededor de las pollas que siguieron embistiéndola constantemente

—Corriendo! —Gritó finalmente.

Ambas Catras soltaron un gemido placentero dando una ultima embestida y ambas llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo llenando a la rubia de su esencia mientras que She-Ra sentía como el exceso entraba directamente a su útero llenándola por completo que hasta se desbordó hasta a fuera. She-Ra cayó rendida a lado de la Catra corrompida que envolvió su cola en uno de los brazos de la rubia mientras que la Catra con chip cayó al suelo a lado de la rubia con su cola envuelta en la cintura grande.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en twitter! @Rymwho
> 
> También los quiero invitar a que se unan al Discord de SPOP totalmente en español donde se encontraran a gente molona y hablaremos de la serie así como de otras cosas con Bots para mejorar la experiencia :D https:// discord.gg / t4EDpP (copien todo junto en el navegador o en la aplicación y entraran!)


End file.
